The Killing Club
by L.O.V.E Yvette
Summary: It was the perfect thing to do. A club based on 'fake' murders provided by it's members. It was fun. Of course that was before the bodies started to pile up.....
1. Initiation

Yes it's me back again for this story! The Killing Club is a murder mystery. And…….just read the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but plan to buy it off of Butch when I have the money!

The bell rung as Ellie, Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked to class.

"It's a new day but it all feels old it's a good life that's what I'm told," Ellie blurted out reciting Good Charlotte.

"Okay…….," Tucker looked at her like she was crazy. He knew that Ellie hated awkward silence but……

"This month is going to be like every other month isn't it," Sam somehow managed to get out even though it was the most oblivious question to ask. They we're all coming back from vacation and were sick and tired of this year and geing 14 still! Although Dash wasn't going to be waling on Danny this year because he needed to impress Ellie.

Ellie's POV

Ellie was sick and tired of school and Danny, Tuck, and Sam were still outcasts while she was the girl who rejected popularity but had everybody still waiting for her to let her fate be. She wasn't paying attention to Mr.Lancer's speech but of course he just had to ask her the question no one should be able to answer.

Mr.Lancer asked, "Who wrote the T-," he was cut off by another teacher coming in.

Close, really close Ellie.

Ellie managed to lean over Danny and ask the trio, "Hey you guys, I think we should start a club or something."

Normal POV

"Sure lets make it about books and make us more geeky," Sam said sarcastically she usually didn't mind being an outcast but needed something to say to Ellie.

Danny who needed to carry on the conversation to keep Ellie's hand on his leg and just close enough where he could hear her beautiful pattern of a heartbeat unlike any normal persons it was like a song he had heard before….but he just managed to break away from his thoughts to say, "Like what kind?"

Ellie replied, "Like a club where we make up ways to murder people who are twisted and evil and deserve to die!" the punk rockers twisted little mind answered.

Danny's POV

She sounded so wicked it made me feel punked. It sent shivers down my spine and I knew the first person to murder, "Dash," I said in a hushed evil little voice that only a dog could hear.

Ellie who seemed to had noticed her hand and how close she was to me backed away and stated, "We'll talk about it at lunch."

See Ellie dosen't believe in love but she is like me in fact in love with me…..wait that didn't make sense okay well I love Ellie and Ellie loves me but she dosen't believe in love so technically its against her well "beliefs" but she lets me in sometimes. She also is a halfa like me and sadly a more powerful one. Shes up to Vlads level and she has had her power just as long as I have! We also have a really strong physic connection, she can here my thoughts, I can here hers and we can track eachother down by heartbeat and breathing order. Weird right? Well not to me. Oh ya and when she gets hysterical the only way to calm her down is a kiss. And yes I have used it to my advantage a couple of times. But what im scared of is in fact Vlad. She's much more powerful then me and he's not blind, he knows, and he wants her to join him. And I know he will somehow……

At lunch…….

Tucker spoke first "So…..about the club."

"It sounds awesome," I replied.

Ellie spoke hushed like she didn't want the "popular" kids to hear, "I think we should hold the meetings at Sam's, you know in that one weird room that no one in her family knows about."

"Okay sounds cool," Sam reassured her.

Everything was sorted out we had the meetings down and well almost everything. Too bad Dash and Paulina heard.

"Can we join?" they both blurted out in harmony.

Sam replied harshly, "Wait! Okay? We need to get the membership sorted out and get a code!"

Dash whispered to Ellie, "Okay, hope I can come and maybe we can "talk".

I hated that Dash liked Ellie sometimes. She was mine! And we would have a happy ending……….

Oh ya you might wonder how I know this. Well me and Ellie have predictive dreams sometimes. And one of them was about my son. Well actually our son. But she doesn't know that. I don't want to tell her. Knowing your future isn't always a good thing. But she know a part of her future she will be famous a lead guitarist/lead vocalist for the band "Winged Skull" which I will be in! Yes the future rocks. But I don't understand how we will have a kid! See I can't have one………

I was knocked back into reality by Dash saying "See ya Fenton" why could he never pronounce my name?

Ellie stated "I hate him…….trying to hit on me like im a little helpless……oh ya back to what I was going to say, I think we should make everyone make up a good murder just to get in, well except us of course."

"Okay, sounds great," I added.

We left to Sam's after school. Once we introduced Ellie to her parents . After that we left to the small creepy room in her house where the meetings were to be held.

"So what will our first murder be," I asked.

"Iknow a really good one," Ellie stated and give us the first murder, " How about Mr.Lancer, we lock him in the bathroom and turn every single sink on breaking the knobs, then slowy everything will flood and he fill drown in the bathroom, so we pass it off as some kind of crazy accident." Me, Tuck, and Sam smiled and nodded agrreing to kill the teacher everyone hated as much as SATs.

"Awsome," we all said in unison.

"Well, I'll write it down," she took out a blank notebook taped the key to the hideout the murder down and said, "Oh ya this notebook will never be shown to the outsiders of The Killing Club and this notebook is called the

Death Book and later I'll get copies of the key to this place."

When I got home I threw my backpack on my bed, jumped on that bed sprawled out I took my ipod, picked arstist, then picked Ellie, to listen to my "to be girlfriend" play her guitar and sing with her band.

Five weeks later……………..

The Killing club had been going on for a while now and Dash, Kwan, Paulina and some other 'popular' kids got to join. When I walked into the hallway EVERYONE was by there lockers talking.

"Yo, Danny over here," Tucker said waving through the crowd.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked.

"Didn't you here? Mr. D is dead!" Sam stated estaticly.

"No I didn't hear, and two a lot of our teachers died before and ya people talked about it but not like this!" I declared defending myself.

Ellie looked a little freaked and said, "Danny one he was murdered, two it was the way we murdered him in the Death Book!" I was shocked and scared someone murdured the way The Killing Club 'did'.


	2. Don't Lie

Second Chapter up!

Okay now to respond to my reviewers (I usually don't say this but I love u! I don't get reviews)

For Tucker's Mayflower: No, not DannyFantom7. But thank you for your review! And yes I too am crazy about murder. And I have read every one of your twisted stories (they are really good)!

YOU ROCK Tucker's Mayflower!

For Yuuki Okami: Yes I thought about the whole it couldn't flood because the crack under the door…….but that was after I posted it (please let it go it just sounded really cool to me at the time)……and Dash did pronounce his name wrong when I wrote it but my evil spell check corrected it……….and sorry about the whole ecstatic thing but for me any murder is scary but cool (im messed up..i know) so estatic seemed right but I will change it……..and yes Ellie seems to perfect but it is explained/excused in my other story (and that was just the first chapter remember that she may not be perfect in this next) okay that took a lot of typing…but anyways thank you for reviewing!

The school day went on, everyone pretty freaked out and cautious. But later at lunch it was a little different.

"Guys, it had to be one of the club members," Sam spoke first.

"I know," Ellie agreed, "No one knows about it or has the Death Book."

"So, who do you think did it?" Tucker asked, everyone glared at him.

"This is serious Tuck one of us is responsible," Danny killed. (not literally)

"What do you think," Ellie asked Sam.

"I dunno," Sam answered, "But they said they found a key tied around his ankle, you know the one we have copies of."

"Well it wasn't me," Paulina blurted out, showing she was listening.

"Sit down," Sam ordered, Paulina obeyed, and a couple of the other club members came over. All of them mumbling something to one another. They all agreed not to say anything about the club.

At the next class Dash rushed over to Sam, "What's going to happen to the club?"

"We don't know yet," Sam answered and called Ellie over.

"Don't tell anyone about the club Dash or I'll," Ellie stated.

"Is that a threat or a promise," Dash teased. (I hate that phrase so much oh ya back to the story)

"Back off," Sam and Ellie ordered. Dash grabbed Ellie's wrist and at almost an instant she turned around and punched him. Mr.Lancer walked in the hall Dash's mouth bleeding, Ellie's fist close to his head. "Next time your dead!" she finished.

"Young lady follow me!" Mr. Lancer ordered angrily. Ellie obeyed hate still in her eyes.

Sam's POV

When I got home I rushed up to my room to call Danny and Tucker.

"Hello," they said in unison, apparently Tucker was at Danny's house.

"Guys Ellie's in a lot trouble," I said nervously.

"Why?" they asked together (again).

"She punched Dash and gave him a death threat," I answered.

"Cool……" someone mumbled on the other line stupid boys don't they know this is serious?

"Guys this is serious, death threats right now are serious, don't you remember she didn't like

Mr. D that much either, and now?" I explained. Silence filled the other line. "We'll talk tomorrow," I hung up nervous. Hopefully Ellie had an alibi for Mr. D's death.

The next day I walked with my two best friends we hadn't talked to Ellie yet. As I opened the door Paulina ran up to us.

"Did you here? Dash was murdered…..Killing Club style!" she said shakily. I was scared could Ellie? Would she really take a life? I looked at my friends jaws hanging, obviously they were thinking the same thing. Me and Ellie didn't get along but I still really liked her she was close to the only one who understood me, plus she was fun.

"Hey guys they let me go," Ellie said from behind me making me jump.

"Hey," we all said, voices cracking.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing," Danny was the first to say it us all following.

"Guy's I'm not slow just retarded, what's wrong?" she asked seriously not saying her best known phrase jokingly as she usually does, and this time it wasn't funny……..


	3. Terrified for you

Back for the next chapter!

Straying Life: I don't read a lot of your stories and no I did not steal Ellie. I used Ellie because it is one of the top ten names on my list and because if you watched Degrassi you would know that there is a Ellie (also one of my favorite characters), and Ellie is one of my close friends and she passed away. So I did not steal Ellie from you. She likes GC like me and my friends and that is a band that a lot of people like-like MCR, Fall Out Boy and more! Plus I thought that Danny is pretty weak in is ghost form so I decided that she could be a halfa that is more powerful then him. And thank you for the comment. Please keep on reading. I know my grammar isn't the best and I will admit to that. (I never was good at that) Plus some of it has to do with AGAIN my EVIL spell check. And sorry but I cannot stop with my crazy punctuation places. See I like to write ???, … and stuff like that. So if that REALLY peeves you I advise you to stop reading my stories. (Unless you really like them and I'd appreciate that) I should of described Mr. D I know but I didn't know how to fit it in.

Ghost Kat: Thank you! You rock!

"What?" Ellie glared.

"Did you….M-murder Dash and Mr. D?" Tucker asked.

"No! Are you crazy? Why would you think I'd do that?" she questioned.

"Because you gave him a death threat," Sam stated.

"I wasn't serious", they glared at her, "Okay maybe I was. Wait how was he murdered?"

"The way the two of us planned it. Just check under the anonymous murders," Danny ordered.

**When they found it-it read:**

**Murder of Evil (and annoying)**

**While he walks in the forest (like he does frequently), drive up and shoot him with a arrow right in the middle of his left eye. His nerves will react quickly, killing him faster then anything else you could think of right now. No one will ever think of it as murder, it will be passed off as a hunting accident.**

**P.S: I hate hunting. Don't hurt innocent animals for fur or sport you freaks!**

"Ellie, you had way too many comments on that," Tucker said.

"Well it was a cool murder, but I hate hunting," Ellie replied.

"Back to the point," Sam stated, "Ellie, how are you going to get out of this one?"

Ellie said shakily, "To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

"Ms. Fade, come with me," Mr. Lancers voice echoed in her head.

"Bye guys," she whispered then followed Mr. Lancer to an office.

"Ms. Fade, you do know that you will be faced with charges if you don't have an alibi," he said seriously.

"Yes sir, and I do have an alibi," she answered.

"Well, what is it?" he tested.

"Unfortunately, I was at the park where Dash was murdered," she said, fear in her voice.

"Wrong place at the wrong time eh?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Well you will have to stay where you will be watched and Father Connie has already volunteered to watch you," he stated.

"Yes sir," headed for the door, "and thank you for not suspecting me just because I was there and gave him a death threat."

She was gone when he said to himself, "Your welcome Ms. Fade but what you do not know is I am _terrified_ for you……………..


	4. Phonecall

Is Ellie the murderer? Should I tell you? How the hell is Vlad going to tie into this? All I can say is……read on!

Ellie's POV

I'm standing outside of the church, locking up my motorcycle (I know should have taken the taxi). Looking at it makes me feel kind of less worried. I wondered if Mr. Lancer really trusted me. I thought about how annoying Star was! (That will be explained later)

"Okay your wasting time here, just go inside Ellie," I ordered myself, then walked inside the church. When I sat down on a pew, I noticed a change in the church. They finally changed the decorations by the altar! I know why too, me complaining about it. The church was empty. Waiting for me, or talking to me. Then I noticed Father Connie gesturing me to the back of the church near where he was standing. I obeyed the order and walked slowly over, noting the changes and beauty of the church.

"Ellie, I haven't seen you in church lately."

"Yea, I'm sorry, I've been busy with school and…"

"There is no excuse Ms. Fade."

"I know, I guess you've also heard about-"

"In fact, I have, but I know you did not do anything wrong."

"Thank you, but you can't fix the facts."

"But you can always pray Ellie," he said, seriously and forgivingly.

"I know, I've always been lazy, and I guess I haven't wanted to go to church."

"Do some sweeping around here, then we will have a better talk."

"Yes father."

Danny's POV

School went by really slowly. But I guess that's because I was worried about Ellie. Did she kill Mr. D and Dash?

(Flashback)

"Death, you're late, for the fifth time this week! Didn't the orphanage ever teach you promptness?" the strict teacher scolded.

"Sorry Mr. D, late night homework, the ba-" she had said too much when she hit the word 'band'.

"Music comes after school Ms. Fade! You're lucky you're not spending your fifth detention with me! I'll teach you discipline!"

(End Flashback)

See, Death was Ellie's nickname from Mr. D, and Ellie wasn't just at band practice, she was also saving my butt from Skulker. She was almost always late, and hated when people talked about her orphanage. (Which Mr. D always did) But that wasn't her only reason for hating him, she had so many more……

I caught up with Sam and Tucker.

"Do you really think Ellie killed them?"

"Not really, but the least expected ones are usually the killers."

"Thanks for the relief Sam," I protested.

"Danny………"

I ran out. School was over anyways, where was Ellie? I decided to search.

Sam's POV

When I got home, I was worried for Danny. He was going to do something he would regret. I just knew it. I was lying on my bed when my mother told me I had a phone call.

"Do you want to know who did it?" an eerie voice mumbled.

"What? Who is this?"

"Do you want to know the lead to the murders?" they half questioned half teased.

"Yes….. no….I mean, I don't know!"

"Call me back when you make up your mind," they hung up. Who was that and should I trust them?

What secrets lie in Ellie's reconciliation with Father Connie? When is the next murder? What insane action is Danny going to regret? Will Sam answer the call? What does Ellie have against Star? ……….The next chapter holds the answers!


	5. Reconciliation

An update! Ssshhhhhh, I'm not supposed to be on Fanfiction, actually I'm supposed to be looking up something for extra-credit (big difference eh)! But I fortunately can multitask! So please, read on! Oh and Tucker's Mayflower you rock (big time), thank you for putting this in your favorites! I want to be lazy and not update but you reviewers kill me! So again, please read on!

PhantomAlchemist: Well I was hoping that as rich as Sam is, she would have Caller I.D. But anyways, thank you soooooooooooooo much for reviewing twice! (Sorry, but I was in a rush to post the other day so I didn't get to respond to you. (I just mentally slapped myself for that)

Ellie's POV

As I swept the floors, I knew what was coming. You do not want to get Father Connie mad; and trust me he was more then angry. When I finished I found him reading a bible that was probably covering a chess book (he did that a lot).

"Father, I'm done," I stated.

"Oh, sorry I was just catching up on my bible reading. Now, hot about we play some chess while doing a little reconciliation, eh?" (He reminded me of Vlad)

"Okay, but I will beat you!" I teased.

Sam's POV

I tried to do my homework but that thought echoed in my mind. _Should I call him back? _I put down my pen noticing that I couldn't think. I thought more and more until my head hurt. And I went blank……..

I put down my books…

I wasn't controlled by myself anymore; I was just an inch apart from being in a trance. I slowly walked to the phone, trembling. As I picked the receiver up, I heard myself mentally arguing. I felt a force try to push my hand down, but the other force was greater. I looked for the Caller I.D. I didn't know, and pressed redial. I heard the other line ringing, the forces switched, I started to reach for the button to hang up. But then, I heard the voice.

"Hello," a stern voice answered, unlike the one from earlier.

"I was told to call this number."

"Oh, please hold on." After a while of waiting, a familiar voice came on.

"So you changed your mind?"

"Kind of."

"Let us get back to business. Would you like to know who is I charge of all these murders?'

"Well, yea."

"I cannot tell you over the phone, and you'll need to sign a contract." Something in my head was screaming 'NO!' but I stupidly answered.

"Well, where could I meet you?"

"I will meet you on Sunday at precisely five o'clock, on 'Post' and 'Addison' street. There we will talk," he sounded fluent and nervous at the same time.

Then the other line went blank. I put the receiver down and sat on my bed. Thinking about what I had just done. I had done something stupid, something Paulina or one of the preppy girls would have done. I had did something shameful, should I not show up? But then that would be stupid too. Stupid murders, stupid caller, stupid Ellie! Ellie? Why was I blaming it on her?

.

Danny's POV

As I walked down one of the dark alleys in Amity I shivered. There was something about this one. All the sudden I heard a soft tattering. I swung around, making garbage behind me fly about. To my stupidity all I saw was a rat. As I continued walking down the alley, it talked to myself.

"Where did Ells go?"

"Danny, she can take care of herself!"

"But she isn't cautious! She takes these crazy risks!"

"You sound like mom."

"No I…….hey, I do."

"See."

Another voice chimed in……

"Pathetic," tried to register in my head. But then-

I felt a cold, surgical steel blade slice my side. ……………

Ellie's POV

I talked to Father Connie as we played chess. It was a weird reconciliation but it was one where I was going to beat him. I made my signature move which no one can figure out. He tried to fight it.

"So why haven't you been going to church?"

"Busy."

"Ahem."

"Lazy," what was he trying to do to me?

"Three 'Our Fathers' Ms. Fade! How did you move that piece? Never mind! Oh, um and what do you have to say about your violence in the last few days?"

"No regrets." I really didn't regret socking Dash. It helped me calm down whatever was inside of me these past few days. I had been feeling different.

"Ellie!"

"Sorry, I know but it was not so much violence as it is self-defe-"

"Ellie, there is no excuse for violence, one 'Hail Mary', one 'Our Father'. The 'Hail Mary' during your guitar practice."

"What?" I protested. That killed! I needed to rehearse. My eyes flashed red then glowing green. Luckily he didn't see.

"Ellie, you are too full of excuses." He stated. "Social life?"

"Friends, maybe. No, I did not butcher…er, murder them. And I don't believe in love, remember." Butcher? What was I Edgar Allen Poe? This was scary why couldn't I control myself?

He laughed, "Everybody does Ms. Fade."

"I'm not everybody!" I shouted, losing my temper. I noticed I had jumped out of my chair. I calmed myself down and sat.

"But no human has immortalities. How about that one boy you hang around with all the time?"

"I hang around with more then one. I have a lot of guy friends," that sounded so messed up.

"The raven haired one."

"No! We're friends! I mean….yea! We're friends!" weren't we?

"Really."

"Connie!"

"Father Connie!"

"Whatever. Checkmate."

"Darn!" he said as I grabbed my coat and headed for the door, leaving him there still trying to figure out what I had did. I could finish my Reconciliation later. I hopped on my motorcycle and started it. While I was driving, I spotted Jazz.  
"Jazz! Have you seen Danny?"

"No, I thought he was with you!"

"Oh crap……..


	6. Going Blank

Who will be next? And what happened to Danny? Read on, cause right now I don't even know!

Previously…..

"Jazz! Have you seen Danny?"

"No, I thought he was with you!"

"Oh crap…….. (back to this chapter)

"Where were you? He's probably looking for you!" Jazz's voice cracked.

"I was at the church. But I would think he would look in a restaurant first. Hop on, we could get there faster." She sat herself on the motorcycle.

"Are you sure this is safe."

"You preps. You tell me! You rode with my brother!"

"Johnny is your brother?"

"Not really, we just call each other that cause we practically grew up together. You know with me as an orphan and everything."

"Yea, I know. Where are we going?"

"The Gulp."

"I love that place! It's where Chuck works!"

"I hate that place, it's where Kwan and Dash's best friend works."

"What do you have against him?"  
"Long story. I'm surprised he even works."

"Well he does! And everyone is innocent until proven guilty-"

"You are so full of yourself! Do you ever think about anything but logic?" her eyes flashed again, once green once red. And this time Jazz saw.

"Ellie? What's wrong?"

"I don't know Jazz!" Ellie sounded like she was holding back tears.

Ellie's POV

The rest of the ride was silent. I could tell Jazz was sorting something out in her head. What had happened in the last minuets? When we got to The Gulp, it was as I guessed closed. Jazz knocked on the door. She seemed like she knew someone had to be there. Chuck opened the door, "Hey Jazz!" He glared at me, "Ellie."

Jazz smiled, "Have you seen Danny?"

"Nope," he replied, but I knew he was thinking '_that loser?'_

"Oh."

"Can you stay?"

"No Chuck we can't."

"Oh come on! I'll throw in some free food!"

"Oh okay," she somehow couldn't resist! In the kitchen we ate a little. But then Jazz needed to take a call, which left me alone with Chuck.

"What are you doing with that hot girl?" he 'insulted'.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm her brother's friend," I flashed a cheesy smile trying to not stimulate whatever Jazz's theory was earlier on that ride.

"That loser is her brother?" he killed my patience.

Then I went blank.

"At least he's not a bitch like you!" 'Ellie' said.

"Calm down freak! What is up with your eyes?" I ran to the bathroom. After a couple of minuets, which seemed like hours. I came back, not knowing why I was in the bathroom. I walked out just in time to see Jazz enter the room. When she entered she screamed.

"Ellie!"

"What the hell?"I said covering my ears.

"You are the murderer," she glared, and as I looked to the side I saw 'what the hell'. Chuck was head first in a grease pan. His face was probably fried off by now. And she thought _I _did it! Ha!

Wait…..did I…………………

Danny's POV

I woke in a cage, the room I couldn't see because of the lack of light. I suddenly heard an eerie voice.

"So I have caught Danny Phantom, the feared halfa of eastern ghost zone," the voice didn't ask at all, it demanded, knowing its answer. Something lit; I saw an ectoplasm red flame. Then all the sudden, it came toward me without any warning. I fell to the ground as my knees buckled underneath me. I was curled up in my own human ball when I noticed I was barely escaping paralysis.

"Sorry I had to do that, but you don't really have any manners. Interruptions won't be accepted……………


	7. Hypocrites

I finally am updating! Sorry reviewers but with schoolwork it's hard to write. But here is the next chapter and I will update soon!

Ellie's POV

Ellie was quickly thrown into the cop car. Jazz had called the police and turned her in. (Without any evidence!) She thought about what Jazz had said earlier.

(Flashback)

"What do you have against him?"  
"Long story. I'm surprised he even works."

"_Well he does! And everyone is innocent until proven guilty-"_

"You are so full of yourself! Do you ever think about anything but logic?"

(End Flashback)

Jazz had labeled herself hypocrite in my eyes. I thought Jazz was the person who tried to understand people. How could you be a hypocrite psychiatrist? When I thought again………..you could. But she had trusted Jazz! Ellie didn't know how she would ever be able to talk to Danny again. Why would she right away blame her? I would never do that to Jazz! Actually…….I would.

The problem is, I don't have an alibi. I can't say I was in the bathroom the whole time! Not even the Box Ghost would believe that even if it was true!……….what was I doing in the bathroom anyway? She tried to remember, but couldn't. What was wrong with me lately? I had been zoning out a lot. There was something wrong, and she would have to talk to Danny…………………

_I just noticed something, the whole frying someone's face off was a Killing Club idea, but that was after killing them_……….

Jazz's POV

The scene won't erase from my head anytime soon will it. The scene with Ellie standing right beside a pan with Chucks face fried off in it. The girl my brother trusted more then me was a murderer. Worst of all, I had let her lead me to believe she was innocent. But what had been wrong with her eyes earlier? I would have to ask Danny, but I just remembered something that killed that idea………._Danny was in love with her_…..

"Miss, were you a witness?" the officer asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"What exactly did you see?"

"That girl they just took standing next to a frying pan with Chuck Jones's head in it. Haven't they told you?" Suddenly another officer and what looked like a pharmacologist mumbled something to the officer I was talking to.

The officer gestured them away and stated something that blew my mind, "Sorry miss, the victim was tested and the pharmacologist found that he was poisoned, a cyanide poisoning I believe. After that he was er….fried I believe?"

"Y-y-y-yes…….." I stuttered and trembled.

Normal POV

Sam and Tucker's jaws were practically rolled out on the floor like a rug as they watched the sudden news report that had interrupted the movie they were watching at Sam's house. It was a report about the hated Chuck Jones's death. It was a murder, and the number one suspect right now was Ellie.

Danny's POV

The voice continued its speech, "I want you to join me Daniel, and a lot of other ghosts have other requests that you will follow. _But for now_," the voice stepped out and made a light to reveal them self as Vlad Masters, who suddenly turned into Vlad Plasmius. I tried to speak and scowl at him, but couldn't escape the paralysis.

"So, on behalf of you joining me I would also like to request that you get Ms. Fade to join me, she is a jewel isn't she? _See Danny I know more about you then you expect._ _You lack confidence in me._ But, see you are easy to catch as for Ms. Fade; she is _chess player_ who knows just as much as you and more. _But sad to say, she is even more powerful then me Daniel._ She is going to be like trying to keep my finger on a thorn, like trying to catch air. _So Daniel, you will help me,_ _I know you value her more then you value your ghost powers._ She may even be a murderer! But you are in love, which you may never get! _You see, I know your pain, I too have a lady whom I long to admit her feelings for me._ I can give you the life you want Daniel, _all_ you have to do is join me." He snapped his fingers and the paralysis wore off.

"_Vlad_," I spit out the cloth that was stuck in my mouth even though I was paralyzed, "How about I give you my mom's cell number (even though I know she won't answer it after she finds out it's you) and get this over with."

"Daniel," he started to clap. "You humor me," he said with sarcasm mixed with boredom. "That isn't what I dragged you here for! Besides, I already got Maddie's number. I want you to join me! And bring Ms. Fade with you."

"_And what makes you think I wil_l?"

"I _thought _you would ask that," he set fire to a dried fountain and smoke built to create a picture. The picture showed an older Ellie in chains holding back tears and trying to break free (like the real Ellie who swore to herself she would never cry) while watching a executioner holding an axe above a small baby, ready to do exactly what he was paid to do, execute. _Right away I knew who that was, my child………..and Ellie's._

"Don't," I said quietly. Staring up at the horror lying before me.

"I thought you'd see it my way." At that second, momentum pushed me to throw an ectoplasmic ray at Vlad, who put only his hand up to reflect it.

"_Oh, so you haven't seen it all yet………………_

Authors Note: Sorry for the OOC in Jazz (and I hope not Danny), but it's really hard for me to think like her since they haven't exactly made her character vivid enough to write from her POV (plus, I am nothing like her!)! Anyways, how do you like this chapter? Please review on this! If enough people review with **creative **criticism like a few reviewers of this story have done, I will choose three people to help me with this chapter, future chapters, or past chapters!


End file.
